


silentium

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, War, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: от крика Ойкавы дохнут чайки





	

Смешная херня: когда ты живёшь такой и никого не трогаешь, а тебе прилетает по ебалу внезапной влюблённостью вкупе со всякими осложнениями типа недоначавшейся войны, взрывной волны вперемешку со стеклянными осколками в спину и хмурого-хмурого взгляда человека, которого ты, оказывается, не знал.

Смешная херня, но Ойкаве скорее хуёво, чем смешно.

Он звонит теперь-уже-не-лучшему-другу и хочет сказать: _пожалуйста, не оставляй меня._

Он звонит Хаджиме и хрипло выдыхает в трубку что-то, отдалённо напоминающее _"трахни меня"_.

 _До чего ты докатился, Ойкава Тоору,_ спрашивает его внутренний голос. И идёт на хуй. Ойкава не виноват, хорошо? Виноваты взрыв, белая, как раскалённый металл, боль по спине и смерть, дышащая в затылок. Когда кажется, что вот-вот откинешь ласты, все секреты улетучиваются, как гелий. Хаджиме было достаточно одного сбивчивого _"я люблю тебя"_ , чтобы испугаться и никогда не навещать Тоору в больнице.

Хаджиме было достаточно одного сиплого _"пожалуйста"_ , вбитого губами в трубку, чтобы приехать и доказать, что Ойкава в нём ошибался. Доказать основательно и во всех позах. Доказать так, что Тоору тянуло блевать от собственного отражения ещё неделю.

Какие забавные метаморфозы происходят с людьми под влиянием чувств, думает Ойкава поначалу.

А потом он думает, что Хаджиме всегда был такой, просто Тоору пририсовывал ему крылья и светящийся нимб над головой. Идиотская манера идеализировать людей привела Ойкаву ко всему этому и ведёт дальше, в центр кладбища, где уже выкопана его могила. Эпитафией на надгробии могло бы стать что-то вроде _"все смертные ошибаются",_ но напишут, скорее всего, _"долбоёбом жил - долбоёбом сдох"_. Ну, хоть фраза правдивая.

Ойкава знает, что такое свободное падение с девятого этажа спиной к асфальту, знает, каково тормозить о рыхлый насмешливый воздух и цепляться за жизнь, запоздало подмечая висящие в воздухе капли собственной крови. Ойкава знает, и поэтому имеет полное право сравнивать. Глотать обжигающую прозрачную водку прямо из горла, усевшись голышом на кухонном столе Иваидзуми - это почти то же самое. Тоору кажется, что он вот-вот ёбнется спиной об асфальт, но это всё не происходит. Тоору кажется, что он - Алиса, провалившаяся в за кроликом безразмерную дыру, но всё это скорее алкогольный угар, чем нормальные мысли.

Хаджиме прижимает его ладони к столу до хруста. Благодаря насмешке вселенной у Ойкавы восхитительно высокий болевой порог, но он всё равно морщится, замирает, стекленеет взглядом, как добыча перед хищником. Раздумывает секунд двадцать прежде чем внаглую высвободить руку, схватить полупустую бутылку за тонкое стеклянное горло и выжрать почти две трети оставшегося алкоголя, не отрываясь. Смеётся, мол, _почему ты не можешь по-нормальному, Ива-чан?_

Ива-чан - волк, разорвавший Ойкаве горло и лакающий тёплую кровь. Ни закричать, ни захрипеть, только захлёбываться болью, слыша рычание где-то сверху. Технически, Тоору сам напросился.

_Технически._

Когда после секса он пытается встать, размазывая по простыне кровь из разбитой губы, Хаджиме щёлкает зажигалкой и нервно затягивается. Это так забавно: после каждого подобного случая - таких после того знаменательного падения два года назад было охренеть как много - Иваидзуми мучается совестью. Пока не слетает с катушек снова, конечно же. Пока Ойкава не просит его общества, конечно же. Совесть у Хаджиме зубастая, острые акульи резцы измазаны ядовитой виной, и всё это выгрызает-выедает Иваидзуми изнутри.

Он никогда не просит прощения.

Ойкава никогда не прощает.

Синяки на кремовой коже сияют рваными цветными пятнами. Тоору похож на жертву художника-абстракциониста; на него смотреть больно, а прикасаться - ещё больнее. Он сидит, скрестив ноги, на запачканных вином, спермой и кровью простынях и рассматривает запястья в неровных кляксах. Красный, рыжевато-коричневый, жёлтый, синий, фиолетовый, даже зелёный затесался - синяки расползаются по предплечьям, скрывая чуть вздувшиеся голубые реки вен, заходят на плечи ровными оттисками чужих пальцев, сидят на шее вперемешку с укусами и засосами. 

Иваидзуми смотрит на это исподлобья, хмурится и затягивается глубже, почти давится выдыхаемым серым дымом. Пальцы у него чуть-чуть дрожат, и это могло бы быть милым когда-нибудь в старшей школе или чуть раньше.

В старшей школе Иваидзуми не курил.

В старшей школе они не трахались.

И типа здравствуй, новый год. Два-ноль-один-один, притащивший с собой так и не загоревшийся костёр, со щелчком сменяется две тысячи двенадцатым, обещающим армагеддон всем страстным его поклонникам. Обещающим зомби, инопланетян, здоровенный астероид и прочую хуйню. Ойкава не чувствует приближения конца света - первое января сидит на его плечах так же, как и все предыдущие дни. Хаджиме докуривает третью сигарету, вдавливает её в побитое грязно-серое блюдце, работающее пепельницей, и поворачивается к Тоору.

Скалится, не моргая вглядываясь в лицо, в ссадину на скуле, в опухшую треснувшую губу, в тонкий прикрытый взъерошенной чёлкой шрам у левого виска. А потом говорит, запинаясь, почти мягким тоном, как когда-то давно, в школе: _не звони больше. И не приходи. Не хочу... так._

Ойкаву подмывает спросить что-нибудь вроде _"а как, бля, ты хочешь?"_ , Ойкаву подмывает сказать, что он _готов вообще ко всему,_ даже если Хаджиме вздумается запереть его в подвале и пичкать ЛСД. Тоору поворачивается лицом к стене и молчит, прикрывая глаза и тщетно пытаясь сдержать порыв расцарапать неровными ногтями грудину. Смеётся натянуто-привычно, в своей идеальной актёрской манере, чувствуя, как шершавые горячие пальцы скользят по выпуклым розовым рубцам на спине.

Он ожидал такого исхода, да, но чёрт возьми. Он думает: _на хуй враньё._ Он вспоминает о том, что было, когда его чувства вырвались из нутра в прошлый раз.

Он _молчит._

Хочется зарыдать, сбежать и вскрыть вены, но хуй там, это не в его стиле. В его стиле - расплыться в улыбке, собрать вещи, по-шлюшьи виляя бёдрами, медленно одеться и куда-нибудь свалить. Куда-нибудь - это не домой, потому что дома так паршиво, что хочется биться о стены, как маленькая дикая рыбка в прозрачном аквариумном стекле.

В свою квартирку Тоору возвращается уже изрядно нагулявшись. В кости вмерзает январская тишина; на улицах ни одной чёртовой души, и Ойкаве от этого становится в сотни и тысячи раз хуже. В толпе можно потеряться; посреди пустой площади потеряться весьма сложно. Он смотрит в календарь, лёжа на кровати и лениво стягивая с себя мятую грязную рубашку, провонявшую потом, видит насмешливое "2012" в графе года и спрашивает у потолка: _и где, блядь, обещанный конец света?_

Армагеддон наступает десятого июня.

Ровно-ровно в день рождения Хаджиме.

Полгода - недостаточный срок для того, чтобы забыть человека. Особенно если ты знаешь его всю жизнь. Особенно если треть шрамов на твоём теле - его отметины. Особенно если ты - Ойкава Тоору, который никогда не умел отпускать. Какая досада: прошло шесть месяцев, шесть ёбаных месяцев, а Тоору так и не смог стереть из собственной памяти уже несуществующий номер Хаджиме.

А ещё лицо Хаджиме, запах кожи Хаджиме, ощущение шершавых горячих пальцев Хаджиме на своих ладонях. А ещё херову тучу всего прочего, мелких деталей, по которым можно было бы нарисовать детальный портрет Иваидзуми. 

Но хуй там: конец света и всё такое. У Ойкавы на пожрать-то элементарно нет времени, не говоря уже о портретах. Армагеддон - это не роботы, не инопланетяне, не зомби, не нашествие динозавров, не Годзилла и даже не внезапно вышедшие из тьмы мистические твари. Это всего лишь пара сотен неудавшихся, но тем не менее весьма эффективных и неуправляемых экспериментальных сверхлюдей. Вокруг теперь только покинутые полупустые здания, разбитые окна которых зияют чёрными провалами, и осунувшиеся люди с фонариками, не успевшие сесть в спасательную шлюпку и съебать с Титаника.

Ойкава не помнит, была ли у него возможность уехать, но, даже если и была, он её проебал.

Ойкава думает, что _так бывает только в фильмах._ Ну, чтобы мелкая толпа выкашивала людей, как муравьишек, чтобы один человек с голыми руками шёл на танк и выходил невредимым и счастливым, не оборачиваясь на взрыв. Думает, пока не встречает такое лицом к лицу. Пока в затылке не начинает зудеть непреодолимое желание унести ноги подальше из города, префектуры, страны.

Чего уж там - планеты.

Не успевает: в глазах расплывается вязкая темнота и утаскивает его за собой в царство снов.

В клинике, где Тоору открывает глаза, врач с мерзковатой лживой улыбкой вещает о том, что _на любой яд найдётся антидот._ Тоору пытается вспомнить, какого хуя происходит, но вспоминает только куски недоначавшегося конца света, тусклое улыбчивое лицо эспера, обещающего, что _всё закончится хорошо,_ и страх. Врач говорит о том, что _на дворе война,_ о том, что _цель оправдывает средства,_ о том, что Тоору _всё равно умер бы, если бы не всё это._ Что он подразумевает под "всем этим", Ойкава не совсем понимает и понимать отчасти не хочет. Врач говорит, говорит, говорит, пока Тоору разглядывает в тонком зеркале своё лицо и не узнаёт его.

Ну, не то чтобы не узнаёт, - черты лица точно те же, шрамы находятся и ощущаются там же, глаза совершенно такого же цвета, отросшая чёлка всё так же лежит непослушными вихрами, создавая воронье гнездо - но что-то всё-таки не так. Неуловимое что-то, пойманное за хвост в словах доктора с невыговариваемой исландской фамилией. Неуловимое что-то, повисшее маятником ровно-ровно между лёгкими.

Ойкава чуть сжимает пальцы, и зеркало в его руках покрывается сетью мелких трещин. Лопается с остающимся в ушах мерзким звоном, разлетается неровными ошмётками по идеально-белой выглаженной палате, пачкая простыни, пол и форму. Тоору отстранённо смотрит на руки, израненные осколками, на дрожащие пальцы, по которым, капля за каплей, течёт тёмная, винно-пурпурная кровь. Оставшийся в руке кусочек чуть дрожит, но Ойкава видит и замечает напрягшее его изменение.

Цвет кожи.

Ойкава в отражении бледнее, чем мертвец.

Первой его мыслью становится _"господи, какого хуя"._

Второй - _"это незаконно"_.

Доктор насмешливо улыбается, стирая каплю неправильной крови с ладони Тоору, мягко сообщает о том, что надеется на сотрудничество, и выходит из палаты. Она от пола до потолка обита тканью, под которой добрые семь слоёв чего-то мягкого, как подушки, в ней всё, не считая пятен крови, идеально-стерильно-невыносимо-ярко-белое, галогенные лампы слепят глаза и едва заметно мерцают. Ойкава оседает на скрипучую койку, устало поправляет нечёсанные волосы и пялится в белую стену перед собой, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить ускользающие детали.

Он чувствует, что что-то не так; это зудит под кожей, под рёбрами, и чешется, заставляя нервничать. Он чувствует, что что-то не так, но не может понять, что именно. Это как частичная амнезия, когда ты помнишь всё, но не знаешь, например, как держать палочки. Такое простое действие не сразу бросается в глаза.

Точнее, оно вообще не бросается в глаза, пока ты не берёшь в руки палочки, понимая, что не помнишь, как их держать.

Ойкава не чувствует боли. Порезы затягиваются едва ли за полный час - Тоору кроме пересчёта секунд заняться совершенно нечем. Он думает об Иваидзуми, о том, что, вроде как, больше не человек, пытается вспомнить, что случилось после того, как он посмотрел в глаза тому виновато выглядящему эсперу, и находит в памяти только пустоту.

Снова доктор заходит только через двое суток. Ойкава считает секунды и каждый раз думает, что на следующей слетит с катушек и вскроет себе горло осколком зеркала. Не делает - слишком это кажется неправильным и страшным. Слишком не в его стиле.

Заботиться о собственном стиле посреди ебучего конца света - это в духе Тоору.

Меняться не хочется. Весь мир меняется и _пошёл он на хуй.  
_  
Доктор улыбается и мягко лопочет что-то о новом надзирателе. Ойкава ухватывает только обрывки: что-то про новичка, про препараты внутривенно, про докторскую в области химии, про вакцину из говна и палок, про ровесников и белые халаты. Ойкава не ухватывает суть, потому что осознание собственного существования всё ещё упорно от него ускользает.

А потом дверь в палату открывается и на пороге возникает огромное чёрное пятно. Ойкава помнит его имя так хорошо, что сейчас оно, кажется, светится перед глазами.

Куроо Тецуро собственной персоной стоит на пороге его палаты в чёрной борцовке, армейских штанах неопределяемого болотного оттенка, тяжёлых ботинках и небрежно накинутом на всё это крахмально-белом халате. Тёмно-карие глаза едва-едва отливают не то кирпично-красным, не то коньячно-рыжим и смотрят с таким изумлением, что даже страшно. Ойкаве отчаянно хочется пошутить, но кажется, будто он забыл все слова. Думать так сложно; абстрактные мысли то и дело вспыхивают в голове мелкими искорками, и многие из них расцвечивают метафорами внешность Тецуро.

Отросшие волосы, в беспорядке торчащие и спутавшиеся колтунами, как у дворового кота, недельная щетина, полуприкрытые глаза, лиловые тени недосыпа под нижними веками. Тецуро выглядит либо как сумасшедший учёный, либо как наркоман, что, впрочем, можно и совместить.

При желании, в смысле. У Куроо, судя по его взгляду, этого желания завались.

Забавная херня: когда мир, казавшийся тебе здоровенным, оказывается вдруг неизмеримо тесен. Когда вся херня, что происходит вокруг тебя, напрямую касается твоих знакомых. Куроо не отводит взгляда - и хотя бы за это ему уже можно дать медаль, потому что ситуация не располагает ни к шуткам, ни к нормальному знакомству.

В общем-то, ситуация не располагает ни к чему. Ойкава, как разъяснили ему пятнадцать минут назад в абстрактно-пафосных выражениях, полных патриотического дерьма, которое обычно суют в какие-нибудь американские боевики, - подопытная крыса в тесной клетке, Куроо - свободный человек. Тецуро не говорит ничего; молча выпроваживает исландского врача из помещения и затёртой сепийной фотографией замирает перед Тоору, кажется, даже не дыша. Внутренний голос Ойкавы едко смеётся и разрывается между советами в стиле _"под каким углом лучше загнать этот осколок ему в горло"_ и вопросами из разряда _"господи, а с ним-то что приключилось"._ Что выбрать, Ойкава не знает, потому что его собственные мысли всё ещё ворочаются лениво и вяло.

Окружающий мир похож на мыльный пузырь - тесно, душно и кажется, что вот-вот лопнет. Поверхность бликует радугой, но с внутренней стороны этого не видно. Тоору отводит взгляд, смотрит на вспоротый поролоновый бок стены и задним числом замечает, что мир не просто сошёл с ума.

Мир летит в пизду на грёбаной реактивной тяге со скоростью, близкой к скорости света. Им бы всем так _хлоп_ \- и в чёрную дыру, в горизонт событий, чтобы всех гравитация размазала ровным слоем по тёмной раскалённой поверхности. Но, опять же, хуй там: это было бы слишком просто.

Ойкава усмехается собственным ленивым мыслям, всё ещё безмолвно глядя на выпадающие из стены рыжеватые поролоновые кишки. Ойкаве плохо. Ойкаве нужна боль - или хотя бы грёбаное прикосновение; чёрт возьми, Тоору хочет почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, кроме холодных осколков, покоящихся на ладони. Куроо ждёт ещё около минуты, оглядывается, выуживает из сумки шприц с желтоватой прозрачной жидкостью, отдалённо напоминающей разбавленный мёд, подходит к Тоору вплотную и почти неслышно шепчет: _поверишь мне?  
_  
 _Скажи мне, что это метадон,_ саркастично смеётся Ойкава, не замечая, как осколок зеркала, лежащий на кровати, снова покрывается трещинами, и согласно кивает, наблюдая за тем, как игла входит в вену, и неизвестного рода вещество медленно исчезает в его крови. Куроо ухмыляется и сипит отрицание, выкидывает шприц в урну под разочарованный вздох Тоору и садится рядом с кроватью прямо на выпачканный пол, слишком доверчиво прислоняя горячий лоб к бедру Ойкавы. 

Прикосновений хочется больше. Ярче. Теплее или холоднее - значения не имеет, главное, чтобы Тоору хотя бы на секунду показалось, что он жив. Ойкава не успевает додумать формулировку просьбы, когда Куроо с ухмылкой качает головой и говорит: _что бы ты не предложил, нет. Не сейчас и не здесь._

Мысль о том, что Тецуро читает мысли, повисает в воздухе, но не облекается в слова.

Ойкава хочет спросить, _когда и где,_ но молчит, снова идя по протоптанной кривой дорожке в самый центр ебучего кладбища. Развороченная могила насмешливо посылает его к чёрту. Тоору вплетает пальцы в жёсткие волосы Тецуро и шлёт его на хуй - медленно, с чувством, чеканя слова. Получается почти красиво. Куроо натянуто смеётся и обещает вытащить отсюда их всех, включая Тоору. Ойкава хочет спросить: _кого - всех?_ Ойкава тушит внутри себя огонёк надежды и откидывается на кровать, ничего не говоря.

И молчит так долго, что, кажется, забывает, что вообще можно говорить.

Когда-то молчание для него было чем-то иррациональным, неправильным, отвратительным. Сейчас он весь такой; по капле составленный из всего, что когда-то ненавидел. Смешно, что делают с людьми жуткое будущее, ошибки, чувства, другие люди. Смешно, что с Ойкавой сотворили конец света, Хаджиме и пара десятков шрамов.

Куда-то делись толпы визжащих девчонок - в ту же бездну, наверное, куда делась и вся волейбольная команда, Ушивака с его доёбчивой Шираторидзавой, забавные переписки с капитанами других команд, обрывки воспоминаний. Ойкава пытается вспомнить какое-то незначительное событие, роется в директориях-папках-файлах собственного мозга и раз за разом натыкается на пустое пространство. На чистый лист, по которому никогда не водили карандашом.

Ойкава медленно, но верно забывает _детали._ Мелкие вещи, обыденные, привычные, присутствия которых не замечаешь, пока оно не стирается из памяти или не теряется где-нибудь. Как ключ от квартиры под третьим цветочным горшком справа от окна. Как вечно валяющийся в кармане куртки брелок с щенком шиба-ину.

На то, чтобы забыть, как выглядели улыбки команды Аобаджосай, уходит двадцать два часа. Тоору закрывает глаза и видит фотографию с затёртыми лицами, с которой медленно стираются прочие детали: одежда, цвет волос и кожи, жесты, телосложение, окружающее пространство. На то, чтобы забыть свою волейбольную команду - образы, лица и имена - у Ойкавы уходит два дня.

И теперь он помнит, что она была - что все они были - и кроме этого не помнит ничего. Есть исключение, и имя ему - Иваидзуми Хаджиме, но кажется, что лучше бы не было. Тоору помнит его обрывками, синяками, оставленными на коже, хмурым виноватым взглядом, сигаретой, зажатой между шершавыми пальцами. Тоору помнит его злым, грустным, мрачным, ненавидящим, в Тоору его вморозили, вплавили и вживили, разодрав мягкое нутро.

Если бы, впрочем, был антидот, Ойкава бы его выкинул.

Забывать оттенки окружающего мира страшно до дрожи. Смешная херня: когда вокруг тебя всё стерильно чёрно-белое, не считая пары серо-бурых капель запёкшейся крови, остальные цвета в памяти как будто бы выцветают, перестают иметь значение, выдыхаются. Когда Куроо заходит в палату снова, Ойкава с трудом может вспомнить черты собственного лица, цвет собственных глаз и вообще - _цвет._ Он оглядывает Тецуро с головы до ног и усмехается почти сардонически, чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу истерику.

Куроо чёрно-белый: гипсовая кожа, чёрные волосы, чёрные глаза, чёрные ботинки, крахмально-белый халат, серые штаны и борцовка под ним. Куроо - выцветшая фотография; папка с листами в его руках тоже серая; люди, мелькнувшие за дверью, смазываются в пятно цвета бетона. Ойкава смеётся в голос, когда Тецуро закрывает за собой дверь и делает шаг вперёд. Заваливается на кровать, ударяясь затылком о мягкую стену и хохочет до хрипа.

Что случилось, с тревогой в мягком голосе спрашивает Куроо. Зовёт Ойкаву по имени. Тоору давится смехом, кашляет, осторожно садясь на койке, вглядывается в чёрные с серым отливом глаза и пытается подавить накативший второй волной ещё один приступ смеха. Говорит: _я не вижу, Куроо._

_Я не вижу ёбаные цвета._

По стёклам очков Куроо бегут трещинки.

Хочется добавить что-то вроде _"добей меня, Тецуро, будь другом"_ , но они никогда не были друзьями. Они и знакомы-то толком не были, если начистоту. Ойкава думает: _господи, ну какого же хуя._ Ойкава думает: _сколько можно, пожалуйста, хватит._

Задумчиво смотрит на серую мраморную кожу с тёмными ручейками вен, на иглу, исчезающую под кожей, на прозрачную жидкость, висящую в шприце. Прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущению ледяных гладких пальцев на коже, и тихо выдыхает: _я забываю._ Пальцы вздрагивают, оглаживают предплечье и замирают снова.

Куроо отвечает не сразу, с запозданием, говорит хорошо поставленным тоном врача: _это нормально._

С такими интонациями обычно говорят о том, что ты не доживёшь до завтра. Ойкава знает - его мать умерла от рака, когда он был в средней школе. Ойкава знает. Может разобрать фразу на буквы, докопаться до подтекста, выгрызть смысл, спрятанный между строк. Тоору думает: _пошёл ты на хуй, Тецуро._

И едва ли не впервые в жизни говорит то, что думает, со всеми чувствами, которые у него есть. Куроо смеётся надломленно и сипло, вытаскивает из вены иглу и швыряет шприц в урну, оседая на полу в уже привычной позе. Прислоняется носом к колену Ойкавы и выдыхает в него через раз; тёплый воздух греет ткань белой больничной формы. И что-то в нём неуловимо ломается, будто маска на лице с треском лопается и осыпается осколками к ногам Тоору. Тецуро расплывается в мерзковатой ухмылке, которая ему неуловимо идёт, поднимается с мягкого пола и треплет Ойкаву по волосам. Говорит: _ещё неделя. Ещё неделя и я вытащу вас отсюда._

Тоору хочет спросить, что такого там, за стенами палаты, потому что - на секундочку - когда он пытается вспомнить, в голову не приходит ничего. 

Тоору молчит. Молчание - его крест, прут, вдолбленный в позвоночник грёбаным концом света, молчание - его хароновы монеты на глазах. Переплыви через реку Стикс, Ойкава Тоору, и не утони в процессе.

С тем учётом, что в твоей лодке пробоина, и вместе с тобой в ней сидят ещё двое. Один призрак, один - вполне живой.

Смешно, смешно, смешно, - если бы Ойкава не сдерживал порывы собственных эмоций, он смеялся бы не переставая, каждую блядскую секунду. Он орал бы всему и вся что-нибудь вроде _"да пошли вы на хуй"_. Неделя - семь дней - сто шестьдесят восемь часов - десять тысяч восемьдесят секунд, каплями выбивающие память из головы Ойкавы, проходит медленно. Это похоже на пытку: часы тикают, отмеряя оставшееся время, и с каждым новым щелчком секундной стрелки Тоору забывает что-нибудь важное.

Каждый день в его кровь вливают шесть кубиков какой-то дряни. От неё кружится голова и путаются мысли, но спать не хочется - скорее бежать, пока не откажут ноги, куда-нибудь, не важно куда, забыв про всё. Ойкава надеется, что забудет, как дышать, но этого не происходит. Когда спустя неделю кто-то - Куроо, кто ж ещё - появляется на пороге палаты, Тоору не уверен, что помнит его лицо. Он оборачивается медленно, не особо доверяя собственному восприятию, и всматривается в чужие черты.

У человека на пороге лицо смутно знакомое, частично узнаваемое и определённо не принадлежащее Куроо Тецуро. Он осторожно, с придыханием зовёт Ойкаву по имени. Голос сиплый, чуть-чуть дрожащий, лицо выражает абсолютное ничего, тонкие брови вразлёт едва заметно дрожат. Тоору готов поклясться, что знает его, имя вертится где-то в голове, как рыбка в аквариуме, но ускользает, едва задевая розовато-рыжим хвостом.

Розовато-рыжий. Тонкие пальцы, мнущие лепестки цветов. Цветы. Извечные шутки в одну сторону. Цветы. Цветы. Цветы. Сокращение имени, звучащее иронично. Спасение котят с деревьев и собак из переулков.

_Ханамаки Такахиро._

Он мнётся на пороге изваянием с мнимо равнодушным лицом и смотрит мимо Ойкавы в ту же самую раненую стену, которую никто так и не починил. Тоору думает: _господи боже блядь;_ Макки, скорее всего, думает примерно то же самое. Голоса на то, чтобы произнести его имя, не хватает. Даже на букву не хватает. Даже на всхлип. Ойкава дышит бесшумно-затравленно и молчит, потому что боится ошибиться.

Потому что если он ошибётся сейчас - то всё, можно падать в могилу на шесть метров в глубину, не заморачиваясь гробами и панихидами.

Куроо спрашивает: _чё встал, Ханамаки?_ \- и Ойкава выдыхает с таким облегчением, будто его жизнь взаправду была в опасности. Куроо проходит в комнату, пачкая серый пол чёрными, как мазут, следами, протягивает Ойкаве пакет с одеждой и возвращается обратно в коридор, хлопнув Такахиро по плечу. Тот едва заметно кивает и поворачивается к Тоору.

Открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Ойкава качает головой. Ойкава как никто другой знает, что слова - та ещё хуйня. Слова пусты. В словах нет ничего - ну, кроме словарного значения. 

Ещё, конечно же, потому, что придётся отвечать, а что ответить он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

В пакете находится форма, идентичная форме Куроо - борцовка, штаны, ботинки и широкая куртка с капюшоном. Тоору переодевается, запоздало морщась от почти неслышной боли в исколотом предплечье, расплывшейся по нему широким тёмно-серым синяком.

Когда они всем скопом - человек восемнадцать, не больше - выходят в серый-серый мир, у Ойкавы маятник, подвешенный между лёгкими, с негромким "дзынь" начинает качаться. Всё вокруг вздыбленное и разрушенное, здания, сложившиеся, как карточные домики, лежат пыльными руинами и скрывают под собой мертвецов. Оставленные стрелы строительных кранов, мигающие светофоры, забытые машины - вокруг ни одной чёртовой души, и это пугает сильнее, чем должно.

Куроо оглядывает пустой воздух вокруг себя и шагает к фургончику, разукрашенному яркими красками в цвета растаманского флага. С третьего раза открывает скрипучую дверь, выуживает из бардачка косяк, подкуривает и делает неопределённый жест рукой: _втискивайтесь, поедем на этом,_ выдыхая сладкий мерзкий дым прямо на Ойкаву. Почти сливающиеся с тёмной радужкой зрачки в прищуренных глазах Тецуро медленно увеличиваются, делая его похожим на кота, выслеживающего добычу.

Поездка выдаётся той ещё. Из Куроо водитель - как из слона балерина; особенно, когда он нетрезв. Ойкава сидит в самом углу фургона и тщетно пытается не выблевать скудный завтрак. Куроо тормозит спустя два часа, - во всяком случае, так показывают висящие на хлипкой стенке машины аналоговые часы - и Ойкава пытается встать, но выходит плохо. Колени подгибаются и дрожат. Краем глаза Тоору замечает, как Куроо прикуривает ещё один косяк, и садится обратно, когда серые пальцы в перчатках снова хватаются за руль.

Фургон трогается с места и лихачит ещё полтора часа. Потом Ойкава проваливается в сон и просыпается уже на кровати. Вокруг него всё выцветшее и серое: обшарпанные стены, потолок в трещинах, древняя груша лампочки, висящая на проводе, как на виселице. Тоору вертит головой, разглядывая окружающее пространство, чуть щурит глаза и замечает зеркало в соседней комнате, за приоткрытой дверью.

В зеркале он тоже серый и выцветший, с тенями под глазами и слишком острыми скулами. Хочется усмехнуться и сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но публики нет, поэтому Тоору просто вздыхает. Стекло звенит, покрывается хрусткой паутиной трещин и рассыпается мелкими осколками, как будто что-то согрело его изнутри. Ойкава медленно отходит на шаг назад, слыша, как под низким квадратным каблуком ботинка неприятно похрустывают оставшиеся кусочки, разворачивается и утыкается взглядом куда-то в переносицу Куроо.

Тецуро не спрашивает, что случилось - только с резковатой ухмылкой кивает головой и протягивает Тоору шприц. Говорит: _это, возможно, вернёт тебе цветовосприятие. Завтра нас заберёт серая армия, а до этого к стёклам и прочим хрупким вещам лучше не подходи._

_Ну или молчи. Бывай!_

Когда он бесшумно поворачивается к двери, Ойкава насмешливо сипит: _получается, мы просто сменили сторону?_ Где-то в глубине комнаты фарфоровая статуэтка будды ломается на осколки с характерным треском. Ойкаве смешно. Ойкаве кажется, что если он рассмеётся, то всё здание покроется трещинами и рухнет.

Куроо в ответ усмехается, сверкая дымным каннабисным маревом в глубине зрачков: _это война. Ты в любом случае выбираешь сторону._

_Я бы не советовал выбирать ту после того, что с тобой сделали._

Ойкава хочет спросить, _что же с ним сделали,_ Ойкава почти спрашивает, но от первого робкого "что-" стёкла сжатых в белой ладони очков Куроо со звоном покрываются мелкими трещинами. Ойкава думает: _блядь,_ но вслух не говорит, потому что Тецуро осторожно, как сапёр, откладывает очки на раковину.

Металлическая поверхность принимает ношу с негромким железным лязгом, и уже на ней стёкла из очков таки вылетают - не то под вздох Тоору, не то просто так. Куроо расплывается в улыбке и цедит, перебирая пальцами торчащие из куртки Ойкавы нитки: _ну вот, теперь ты точно один из них. Не грузись. И лучше молчи, правда.  
_  
Холодные пальцы оглаживают плечо и шею. Куроо стоит близко - слишком близко, сказал бы кто-нибудь, но Ойкаве сейчас не положено говорить. Уверенность, заткнутая страхом куда-то в самые ебеня, разливается в его крови кипяще-алым пьянящим чувством. Он усмехается - пластиковые дужки очков переламываются с почти неслышным писком и хрустом - и стискивает в ладони ладонь Куроо.

Говорит: _хорошо, я попробую говорить меньше,_ \- и Тецуро морщится, а с потолка сыплятся штукатурка и известь.

Говорит: _но не уверен, что у меня получится._

Ломаная полоса проходит по стене с глухим глубоким треском. Тоору нравится этот звук. И звук битого стекла, и звук трескающейся пластмассы, и хруст костей. Тоору нравится нота, на которой весь мир ломается и летит в урну, смахнутый уборщицей бога.

Бога нет, но никто не запрещает представить себе обратное.

Цветов в мир Ойкавы протянутая вакцина не добавляет. Ну да, он снова учится отличать от серого зелёный - цвет формы - и красный, - цвет крови - но в остальном всё остаётся таким же серым, будто кто-то взял глину и неровным слоем размазал её по бумаге, оставив местами грязно-серые пятна.

Серая армия - дерьмовое название для кучки людей, объединённых умением без особого напряга разрушать окружающее пространство. Из фургона вылезает смутно знакомая здоровенная фигура, подходит ближе, смотря давно заебавшим надменным взглядом сверху вниз. Ойкава с прищуром смотрит на стоящего перед ним эспера и задней мыслью цедит: _блядь господи какого хуя блядь блядь блядь._

Ушивака с абсолютно спокойным лицом говорит, что он _должен вступить в серую армию._

Тоору хочет отказаться просто ради _ёбаной традиции._

Хохот Куроо и Макки он слышит фоном; всё остальное занимают слова Ушиваки. Они всплывают в голове большими буквами и напоминают жёсткий стёб. _Ты должен был пойти в Шираторидзаву_ и всё такое. Ойкава поджимает губы, сдерживая улыбку, и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.

Смешная херня: посреди конца света личности, которых ты раньше практически ненавидел, почему-то кажутся ближе. Неприязнь замирает в груди рычащим зубастым зверем, пушит шкуру, утыкает нос в задницу - и вот, ты уже не особенно понимаешь, почему так яростно кого-то не любил.

С любовью, кстати, происходит то же самое: когда Ойкава пытается вспомнить, за что его привязало к Иваидзуми, на ум не приходит ничего. Нащупывать мыслями подобные вещи - это как по привычке хвататься за спиленный поручень в набитом автобусе: ладонь сжимается на воздухе и на целую секунду в груди замирает неопределённый страх.

Отсюда вывод: _посреди конца света все вокруг - незнакомцы._

В итоге это правило касается и Куроо. Он оказывается серьёзным только в рамках лаборатории и белого халата. _Куроо в белом халате и Куроо в военной форме - совершенно разные личности,_ сказал бы Ойкава, _однояйцевые близнецы, подъёбывающие мир, который и без того летит с катушек._ Но нет; Тецуро такой сам по себе - отыгрыш роли в рамках профессии и невообразимая дрянь в рамках вселенной. Он протягивает Ойкаве вскрытую банку подогретого фасолевого супа, с усмешкой проводя ледяными пальцами по крахмально-белой ладони, смеётся, когда Тоору вздрагивает, и смотрит с остопиздевшей насмешливой нежностью, которую Ойкава никак не может понять.

Они в рядах серых от силы неделю, а Тецуро уже как дома. Тецуро, видимо, везде как дома - это свойственно кошкам, как и насмешливая нежность, и все прочие его черты. Ойкава хочет закатить глаза и проорать что-нибудь вроде _"вокруг меня одни пидоры"_ , но голубая ориентация тут только у него, а Ушивака с Куроо просто то и дело подливают кипящего масла в котёл Тоору.

 _Особенно_ Ушивака.

Кто ж знал, блядь, что он такой заботливый.

И после всего - после пары перестрелок, одного вскрика Тоору, размозжившего головы двум солдатам, бега, бега и снова бега - они просто сидят вокруг костра, сделанного из говна и палок и разожжённого с двадцать восьмой спички, и говорят. Ну, Куроо и Ханамаки говорят, а Ойкава вынужденно молчит. Ушивака молчит не вынужденно - ему, судя по всему, просто не особо нравится говорить. Такахиро рассказывает о Хаджиме, о распавшейся команде Аобаджосай, о воронах Карасуно - тех, что не распались и сидят севернее, отхватив в своё пользование целый город. Ойкава с каждым словом Макки хмурится всё сильнее - даже не потому, что о прошлом команды Ханамаки говорит натянуто и тихо, а потому что _попросту не помнит._

Он хочет спросить: _кто такой Яхаба? О чём ты говоришь?_

И молчит, потому что струсил бы даже будь у него возможность спросить. Потому что память насмешливо говорит _"ты должен был это знать"_ и посылает на хуй. Ойкава думает: _господи боже блядь хватит,_ хмурится и стискивает в ладони железный стакан с бренди.

 _Не грузись, чел,_ сипит Куроо, по привычке закидывая руку Ойкаве на плечо. _"Не грузись"_ \- это его любимая фразочка. Из разряда _"забудь всех умерших и топай дальше"_. Или просто - забудь всех и топай дальше. Или ещё проще: забудь и топай. Плевать, что; плевать, куда; плевать, зачем. Заткнись, подкури косяк и иди, пока не откажут ноги. Топчи людей в экзоскелетах, как муравьёв, пока не умер, потому что умрёшь ты явно раньше, чем всё остальное прогрессивное человечество. Если говорить грубо, первый пункт посыла Ойкава уже прошёл, но Тецуро всё равно не устаёт повторять ему свой девиз.

За всей шушерой рубахи-парня Куроо не скрывает ничего. Посреди конца света лучше ничего не скрывать - аукнется троекратно прикладом по затылку, тёмным переулком и расчленёнкой.

В конце концов - точнее, почти сразу - Ойкава даже проникается к нему эфемерной симпатией, доверием, крепнущим с каждым словом. Тецуро мистическим образом отгораживает Тоору от всех неприятных тем, от всех разговоров, от всего. Не одного только Тоору - каждого, до кого может дотянуться. Ойкава тоже пытается, но за неимением возможности говорить выходит чуть хуже. Хотя ничто не мешает ему сидеть рядом с толпой серых, бренчать на гитаре, морщась от завываний Тецуро, разрисовывать стены баллончиками и детскими мелками и улыбаться каждый раз как в последний.

Даже удивительно, что ничто не мешает ему жить. Даже отсутствие Иваидзуми, хотя раньше казалось, что мир без него - грёбаный ад.

Они не армия, думается Тоору при взгляде на разношёрстную компанию, смесь полов, возрастов, ориентаций и верований, объединённую разве что умением разрушать. Они не армия - просто кучка обременённых неприятными силами людей.

Ему думается, что _если бог тоже был обременён умением создавать миры, их мир в такой жопе оказался не случайно._

Тоору в рядах серых всего ничего, но уже насмотрелся на кишки, ярко-алую кровь и перемолотые кости. Виной некоторым таким инсталляциям был он сам. Как после этого можно спокойно есть - особенно мясо - Тоору понимает с трудом, но голода в нём в итоге оказывается больше, чем жалости и отвращения. _В конце концов,_ думается ему, _тут не ты - так тебя._

В конце концов, Ойкава просто сказал тому парню, чтобы он шёл на хуй. А его голова - _пуф!_ \- взяла да и разлетелась мелкими ошмётками костей вперемешку с мозгом. Как от выстрела из винтовки в упор.

Кстати, о винтовках.

Искать плюсы в том, что на вылазки Ойкава ходит либо с Куроо, либо с Ушиджимой, бесполезно, ибо их нет. В смысле, серьёзно: Тецуро накурится и вынесет тебе мозг морально в процессе вполне физического вынесения мозгов людям; Ушивака будет угрюмо молчать и вздыхать каждые двадцать секунд, как будто ты что-то делаешь не так. 

Когда Куроо выдыхает дым прямо ему в лицо, Тоору закатывает глаза и хочет блевануть. _Не грузись, чел, мы в одной лодке,_ задумчиво вещает Тецуро, поглядывая за покрывшееся крупными каплями окно, а потом указывает пальцем на четыре цели - жутковатые фигуры, которым самое место разве что где-нибудь в музее уродств или комнате ужасов. Ойкава выдыхает испуганно и рвано, и Куроо снова смеётся: _это даже не зомби, чувак, чё ты._

_Это всего лишь люди._

Он подразумевает, скорее всего, что-нибудь из разряда _"ты мог бы стать таким"_ , но Ойкава не думает об этом. Ойкава хочет откинуть хреновину, набившую отдачей здоровенный лиловый синяк на плече и ключице, заорать и спросить, _что за хуйня._

Его хватает только на тихий выдох и четыре выстрела.

Тецуро треплет Тоору по волосам, как собаку, мол, _хороший мальчик,_ и тому смертельно хочется дать Куроо по ебалу прикладом. В смысле, серьёзно, размахнуться и въебать так, чтобы этот придурок и думать забыл о шуточках. Тоору хочет остановиться, взять Тецуро за грудки и процедить прямо в ухмыляющееся лицо что-нибудь вроде _"у нас война, долбоёб"_.

Проблема в том, что всё это Куроо прекрасно знает.

Проблема в том, что его голова от любой фразы Ойкавы может с негромким _"пуф"_ разлететься на розово-серо-красные ошмётки.

Из всех - _все-е-е-е-ех,_ высокомерно тянет Тоору у себя в мыслях - серых эту стрёмную звуковую атаку может выдержать только Ушивака. Нет, серьёзно, это либо ебучая ирония вселенной, либо карма, либо боженькин подъёб, потому что к концу месяца молчаливого существования среди постоянно галдящих людей Ойкаве невыносимо хочется говорить и уже почти плевать, с кем. Вакатоши смешно хмурит брови - _как щеночек,_ усмехается Тоору в своей голове, а потом ловит эту мысль и охуевает - и вытаскивает Ойкаву на улицу, туда, где посреди покрытого жухлой мёртвой травой пустыря стоит едва заметный вход в подземные коридоры армии серых.

Переделанная подземка - это круто только первые двадцать два часа. Жить в такой дыре весьма и весьма хуёво, но другого жилья у серых нет.

Когда они отходят достаточно далеко, Ушиджима молча расстилает на траве свою куртку и садится на неё, ладонью хлопая рядом. Ойкава пытается быть серьёзным, но его разрывает: _блядь, Ушивака, ты точно убить меня решил._

Вакатоши снова хмурит брови. Переспрашивает, недоумевает, снова как-то неловко просит сесть рядом, и Ойкава до боли в скулах хочет расплыться в улыбке. Он садится, устроив подбородок на коленях, и пытается всмотреться в даль, туда, где, скрытый пыльным облаком, тенями танцует город. Январский воздух холодит кожу, но им всё равно тяжело дышать - смог оплетает лёгкие, словно делая их меньше. Ушивака говорит: _хорошо, когда рядом есть кто-нибудь, кого ты знаешь, да?_

Его вопросительные интонации никак не вяжутся со всем, что Ойкава слышал раньше. Тоору кажется, что если он сейчас откроет рот, из него вылетит такой поток чуши, что весь мир рухнет на хуй.

Тоору открывает рот и говорит. Спрашивает про Шираторидзаву, - _ебучая Шираторидзава,_ смеётся тут же, _мне кажется, я в гробу буду слышать, как ты говоришь, что я должен вступить_ \- заваливает Вакатоши вопросами о прошлом, будущем и вообще. Когда Ойкава, наконец, затыкается, исподлобья глядя на полусонного Ушиджиму - домашнего какого-то; _интересно, в школе он был таким же?_ \- и ждёт ответа хотя бы на один произнесённый вопрос, Вакатоши почти незаметно усмехается и говорит: _сорок два._

От крика Ойкавы дохнут чайки.

От смеха, возможно, сдохло бы всё остальное, но вокруг них нет ничего живого или стеклянного; ничего, что можно разрушить - идеальный мир. Они говорят, говорят, говорят, и происходит восхитительное ничего. Это как глоток холодной воды после тренировки. Если постараться, можно даже представить, что конца света не случалось.

Что они все не сошли с ума, воспринимая поехавший мир вот так вот - с улыбками, шутками и расчленёнкой. 

На самом деле, если обрисовать границы армагеддона, будет вовсе и не армагеддон. Человеческая ошибка - сотни, тысячи ебучих человеческих ошибок - помноженная на страх, и вот они все уже разрушают и без того побитый мир окончательно. Ничего хорошего - ну, может, капля в море.

Эта капля быстро заканчивается. 

Ойкава вздрагивает, когда где-то вдалеке воздух прорезает высокий ровный вой сирены; оборачивается на едва заметный в плотном облаке смога спуск в подземку и замечает тёмный взъерошенный силуэт Куроо с огоньком тлеющего косяка у рта. Куроо подходит ближе, неосознанным жестом треплет Ойкаву по волосам и спрашивает: _всё в порядке?  
_  
Тоору кивает.

Спустя где-то минуту рядом с Тецуро стоят ещё шестеро серых. Куроо перекидывается с Ушивакой парой взглядов и чертит на земле схему окраин города, указывая на серых и разделяя их попарно. Тишина разрывается монотонным визгом сирены, и, когда этот звук стихает, серые бросаются врассыпную. Куроо тоже теряется где-то там, в облаке, выкинув недотлевший косяк и вдавив металлической набойкой в землю. 

Вакатоши тянет Тоору вперёд, к полуразрушенным зданиям и распластавшимся на асфальте мёртвым чайкам.

То, что они делают, больше всего напоминает побег. Ойкава тащится за Ушивакой на одном упрямстве, потому что сил почти не хватает, и, когда они оказываются в самом грёбаном центре не менее грёбаной засады, ему хочется материться и выть. Ноги болят сильнее, чем после самых жёстких тренировок; мозоли на пятках, скорее всего, превратились в мясо ещё на полпути к чёртовой площади. Ойкава упирается спиной в спину Ушиджимы и усмехается задней мыслью: _похоже на клише из какого-нибудь боевика._ Сейчас кто-нибудь из них станет героем и поймает пулю, а оставшийся впадёт в ярость и перебьёт всё живое в радиусе километра.

Существа, окружающие их, не похожи на людей. На тварей - да, но не на часть зашедшей в тупик ветви эволюции, венцуемой видом _homo sapiens._ Ойкаве от одного взгляда на них становится дурно - не страшно, именно дурно, да так, что кружится голова - и хочется блевать. Вывернутые кости, недоразвитые конечности, мутация на мутации, сплошное уродство, покрытое метастазами. Когда тварей на площади собирается достаточно для того, чтобы можно было вынести стопроцентный вердикт _"нам пизда",_ Ушивака приказывает Тоору говорить.

Или кричать.

 _Нет проблем,_ пожимает плечами Ойкава, задумчиво - подступающая к горлу истерика уже почти три месяца ждёт своего часа и не высовывается - наблюдая за тем, как твари падают, одна за другой. Ойкава думает: _блядь.  
_  
И говорит.

Существо перед ним вскипает, как курочка гриль, подогретая в микроволновой печи.

Тоору хмурится: _я что, бля, человек-микроволновка? Новый вид супергеройства, заебись!_ \- с каждым словом говоря всё громче и громче.

К концу его бессмысленной тирады на площади из живых стоит только Вакатоши. Ойкава искренне улыбается, запоздало осознавая, что в течение последних полутора часов стискивал его ладонь до побелевших костяшек, придвигается чуть ближе, чем стоило бы товарищу, и с удивлением отвечает на поцелуй.

Смеётся мысленно: _ну точно, бля, супергеройский боевик._

Вакатоши совершенный профан в поцелуях, в разговорах, в романтике и вообще во всём кроме волейбола и, видимо, супергеройства - если это можно так назвать. Хотя посреди катящегося в пизду мира это почти мило.

Что _не мило_ \- это заливистый свист и сиплый смех Куроо за спиной Ойкавы. Тоору разрывает поцелуй и игнорирует холодную руку на своём плече и тупые шуточки про любоненависть, сказанные прямо в ухо. Тоору отлично умеет игнорировать всё вокруг. Куроо смеётся: _молчи-молчи, чел, я ещё хочу жить. Бля, вот был бы какой-нибудь человек-тишина, типа твой нейтрализатор, было бы заебись идеально._

Смешная херня: когда одновременно с появлением в твоих мыслях человек появляется и в окружающем пространстве.

У Иваидзуми синяя повязка на плече, автомат в руках и взгляд равнодушной псины. Ойкава хочет умереть _прямо блядь сейчас,_ Ойкава хочет закричать, и вдруг понимает, что может. Вот он, сука, человек-тишина, ваш покорный нейтрализатор, получите и распишитесь. Тоору кажется, что ему всё-таки дали прикладом по лицу, потому что вместо того чтобы пуститься на утёк при виде синей повязки он делает шаг вперёд и говорит: _привет, Ива-чан._

Куроо и Ушивака за спиной не могут вымолвить ни слова. Вдохнуть, кажется, не могут тоже. Это страшно.

Хаджиме запоздало, заторможенно кивает и останавливается метрах в двадцати. Переворачивает ботинком труп одной из тварей, смотрит в перекошенное лицо и хмурится. 

Спрашивает: _как насчёт варианта "сдаться без боя"?_

Ойкаву от его архиравнодушного голоса пробирает раздутая иррациональная злость. Он думает: _какого хуя всё повернулось так._ Он думает: _пожалуйста убейте меня сразу._ Он думает: _я всё ещё люблю тебя, ублюдок._ Он никогда не говорит то, что думает.

Он говорит: _ты сказал мне не возвращаться, Ива-чан. Сам._

_Значит, я не вернусь._

Во взгляде Хаджиме больше нет ни Ивы-чана, ни вообще хоть чего-то, знакомого Ойкаве. Возможно, Тоору просто забыл, как забыл собственную команду, как забыл херову тучу деталей своей прошлой жизни, однако ему кажется, что подобное забыть невозможно.

Ему кажется, что до конечной точки всё уже дошло. Самое время перестрелок, выяснения отношений и эпилога через пятнадцать минут после кульминации. Самое время прекратить этот спектакль на хуй.

Проблема в том, что это не кино и не спектакль.

Иваидзуми вскидывает автомат и передёргивает затвор с таким удивительно равнодушным выражением лица, что даже привычный покерфейс Ушиваки больше не кажется раздражающим. Ойкава хочет встать под пули и заорать. Встать под пули и пиздануть Иваидзуми чем-нибудь тяжёлым, чтобы он, наконец, протрезвел. 

_Встать под пули._

Конечно, ничего подобного не происходит. Вечно происходит какая-то хуйня, да? Вот и сейчас - тоже. Ойкава замечает разве что мелькнувший на периферии смазанный силуэт Куроо и медленно встающих тварей.

 _Не зомби, как же,_ смеётся он про себя.

И повторяет: _блядь блядь блядь блядь._

Когда Иваидзуми подходит к нему достаточно близко, чтобы голыми руками свернуть шею, шрам на спине взрывается болью. Ойкава смеётся: _лорд Волдеморт! Посмотрите-ка!_ И натыкается на тишину. Тишина звенит у него в ушах, забирается в лёгкие и душит. У Хаджиме пальцы всё такие же горячие и шершавые.

Хочется закрыть глаза и утонуть, _но хуй там._

Это не в его стиле, правда?

Ойкава не помнит, что там в его стиле, а что не в его.

Всё сливается в звон и серое полотно, словно прозрачный тюль, накинутый на глаза. Смешно: все эти армии, экзоскелеты и твари оказались ничем по сравнению с долбанным Иваидзуми. Мир темнеет и крошится, и Тоору, кашляя, думает, что _это не так уж плохо._

_Его конец света начался с Хаджиме._

_Им и закончится.  
_  
Когда Ойкава снова открывает глаза, - и дышит, чёрт подери, _какого хера_ \- здоровенный пустырь перед ним залит кровью вперемешку с ошмётками мяса, которое, возможно, когда-то было людьми. Иваидзуми стоит перед ним и хмурится, мол, _посмотри, это всё сделал ты._

Тоору смеётся: _иди к чёрту, Ива-чан._

 _Я уже здесь,_ сипит Хаджиме, _и всё ещё предлагаю сдаться мирно._

И - вау - за его спиной стоит Ушивака, зажимая ладонью красное пятно на боку. 

И - вау - Ушивака всё ещё жив и _какого-то хера_ ждёт вердикта Тоору.

Выбирать между Иваидзуми и Ушиджимой - абсурд. Ойкава смеётся натянуто и болезненно, заходится кашлем и пытается определить, с какого момента всё пошло не так. С какого момента всё превратилось в _ебучую индийскую мелодраму.  
_  
На чаше весов со стороны Вакатоши есть ещё Ханамаки и Куроо - _живой Куроо, пожалуйста,_ думает Ойкава, _пусть он будет живым_ \- и сотни серых, которые не похожи на армию. Женщины, дети, старики. 

Ойкава никогда не хотел быть героем, но хуйня случается, правда?

Он спрашивает: _если я сдамся, ты оставишь остальных?_

Иваидзуми кивает. Ойкава расплывается в улыбке и поднимает руки: _ну, тогда я сдаюсь._ В смысле, он понимает, что это тупо, но опустить руки, уставшие держать тело над пропастью, куда проще, чем пытаться залезть обратно. Ойкава устал.

Он как в замедленной съёмке наблюдает за полётом пуль, за тем, как каждая с глухим стуком прорывает чужие рёбра, за тем, как Вакатоши удивлённо выдыхает и падает. Это было бы смешно, будь это фильмом.

Более того, будь это фильмом, Ойкава заорал бы что-нибудь вроде _"да его тупо слили"!_

То, что это не фильм, он осознаёт, когда звенящая тишина возвращается и прошивает барабанные перепонки.

Первые двадцать секунд после смерти Вакатоши Тоору думает что-то вроде _"ему всё равно оставалось недолго"_. Ну, в том смысле, что рано или поздно его бы всё-таки расстреляли. Наверное.

На двадцать первой секунде эта мысль затухает и превращается в крик.

Иваидзуми смотрит на него взглядом долгим и ледяным, взглядом цепного пса, ручной твари с промытыми мозгами, и хмурится. Ойкава набирает полную грудь воздуха и кричит, насколько хватает слабых голосовых связок, а потом ещё сипит, а потом просто дышит, хотя совсем не хочется. Ему хочется забыть всё, что случилось, забыть себя и окружающий мир, забыть-забыть-забыть и никогда в жизни не вспоминать.

Когда эхо крика возвращается обратно, здания, от которых оно отразилось, с грохотом складываются вовнутрь, как потревоженные карточные домики.

Ойкава проваливается в темноту, ощущая, как маятник в его груди разрывается осколочной гранатой и впивается в рёбра. Больница, переоборудованная под лабораторию, встречает его почти привычным треском ламп, серостью и хмурыми взглядами врачей.

Цветовосприятие Тоору теряет тут же. И думает, что было бы неплохо забыть, как думать. Или просто стереть из памяти _всё._

Спустя сутки в белой комнате с мягкими стенами Ойкава забывает Ушиджиму Вакатоши и Куроо Тецуро. Ещё через полдня - Хаджиме. Через час - себя самого.

За сорок два часа Ойкава забывает как дышать и умирает от асфиксии.


End file.
